leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kassadin
Kassadin ist permanent und er erleidet 15 % reduzierten |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kassadin feuert einen Bolzen mit Energie der Leere auf das gewählte Ziel, welches |magisch}} am Ziel verursacht und . |leveling = }} |description2 = Kassadin erhält außerdem für Sekunden einen , der ausschließlich |magisch}} absorbiert. |leveling2 = }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = 7 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kassadins verursachen |magisch}}. |leveling = |description2 = Kassadins nächster erhält , verursacht |magisch}} und stellt |mana}} wieder her. Wenn der verstärkte Angriff einen trifft, ist die Manawiederherstellung verfünfacht. |leveling2 = }} % des fehlenden Manas}}|Mana gegen Champions| % des fehlenden Manas}}}} |description3 = Leerenklinge . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . * Der verstärkte Angriff von Leerenklinge kann verhindert werden, wenn Kassadin ist oder wenn dem Angriff wird. Der verstärkte Angriff wird dann verbraucht und kein Mana wird gewährt. * Der passive Schaden betrifft Gebäude, der aktive nicht. * blockieren den aktiven Schaden, nicht jedoch den passiven Schaden. |video = Kassadin-W }} }} |mana}} |costtype = + 6 Aufladungen |cooldown = 5 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = Winkel |custominfo = 80° |description = Kassadin erhält eine Steigerung von Leerenenergie, jedes Mal wenn in seiner Nähe eine Championfähigkeit eingesetzt wird (das schließt seine eigenen Fähigkeiten ein). Bei 6 Steigerungen können keine weiteren Steigerungen gesammelt werden und Kassadin kann Energiewelle einsetzen. |leveling = |description2 = Kassadin sendet eine Welle aus Leerenenergie aus, welche in einem Kegel |magisch}} an allen getroffenen Gegnern verursacht und diese für 1 Sekunde . |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Kassadin nach einer kurzen Verzögerung an den gewählten Ort in der Nähe und verursacht bei der Ankunft |magisch}} an gegnerischen Einheiten. |leveling = }} |description2 = Jede weitere Verwendung von Leerenwanderer innerhalb von 15 Sekunden verdoppelt die |mana}} und verursacht erhöhten Schaden, bis zu 4 mal steigerbar. |leveling2 = |Maximaler Schaden| }} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| . |video = Kassadin-R }} }} cs:Kassadin en:Kassadin es:Kassadin fr:Kassadin pl:Kassadin pt-br:Kassadin ru:Kassadin zh:卡萨丁 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Kassadin schlägt eine brennende Schneise durch die dunkelsten Orte dieser Welt, denn er weiß, dass seine Tage gezählt sind. Als Abenteurer und weit gereister Wüstenführer von Shurima wollte er einst unter den friedlichen Nomadenstämmen von Shurima eine Familie gründen – bis zu jenem Tag, als sein Dorf von der Leere verschlungen wurde. Er schwor Rache und machte sich daran, verschiedene arkane Artefakte und verbotene Technologien miteinander zu kombinieren, um sich so auf den bevorstehenden Kampf vorzubereiten. Schließlich begann Kassadin seine Reise in die Ödlande von Icathia, bereit, sich auf der Suche nach ihrem selbsternannten Propheten Malzahar jeder der Leere entstiegenen Monstrosität zu stellen. Der Leerengänger Kassadin begann sein Leben als niederer Verstoßener, der neben Händlerkarawanen die rauen Sande der Großen Sai durchstreifte, um Räuber von ihren wertvolleren Waren fernzuhalten. Er überlebte viele solcher Wanderungen durch die Wüste und wandelte sich vom Köder zum Führer. Fremde, die seine Dienste benötigten, sprachen oft nur gebrochen Shurimanisch und so wurde aus der unschuldigen Frage „Kas sai a dyn?“ („Wen kennt die Wüste?“) Kassadin. In den Gassen und auf den Märkten von Bel’zhun war er bald nur noch unter diesem Namen bekannt. Er verbrachte viele Jahre damit, die alten Ruinen seines Heimatlandes zu erkunden, und machte seine Auftraggeber überaus reich. Doch erst an einer Ausgrabungsstätte nahe Zirima fand er seinen eigenen Schatz – er verliebte sich in eine Frau von einem der Wüstenstämme. Zusammen mit seiner Frau und neugeborenen Tochter ließ sich Kassadin in einem kleinen Dorf in den felsigen Schluchten im Süden nieder. Er war oft unterwegs, da er für seine Arbeit besonders wertvolle Relikte bis zu einem weit entfernten Geldgeber begleiten musste. Doch ganz gleich wo ihn seine Reisen hinführten, Kassadin kehrte stets mit spannenden Geschichten über den Rest der Welt zurück. Auf der Heimreise vom weit entfernten Piltover machten Kassadin und sein Karawanengefolge an einer Oase Halt, um ihre Tiere zu tränken, als sie plötzlich auf die ersten entsetzten Überlebenden trafen, die aus der Wüste getaumelt kamen. Sie sprachen von einer Katastrophe, die ihre Häuser verschlungen hatte, als hätte sich der Schlund der Unterwelt selbst aufgetan. Sie waren gerade so mit ihrem Leben davongekommen. Aus Angst um die Sicherheit seiner eigenen Familie ließ Kassadin die anderen zurück und ritt unermüdlich auf seinem Kamel, bis es fast vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach. Als er endlich den Ort erreichte, an dem einst sein Dorf gestanden hatte, fand er nur noch verwehten Sand und Trümmer vor. Er schaufelte sich mit bloßen Händen durch das Geröll, bis seine Finger bluteten, und schrie die Namen von Frau und Tochter, doch niemand antwortete. Tage später holten ihn seine Begleiter ein. Doch Kassadin war nur noch ein gebrochener, leerer Mann, der unter der glühenden Sonne weinte. Sie schleppten ihn zurück nach Zirima, doch Kassadin weigerte sich, weiterzugehen. Jahrelang versuchte er seine Trauer zu ertränken und wurde zu einem Landstreicher … bis Gerüchte über „den Propheten“ die Stadt erreichten. Hinter vorgehaltener Hand erzählte man sich von unsagbaren Schrecken, die unter der Erde lauerten, und von Opfergaben, die sie forderten. Kassadin gingen diese Geschichten bis ins Mark. Er kannte die Legenden vom alten Icathia nur zu gut und auch das Schicksal, das diesen verdammten Ort heimgesucht hatte. Falls die Leere erneut absichtlich nach Shurima gelenkt worden war, dann war das mit Sicherheit der Grund für den Untergang seines Dorfes und unzähliger weiterer in der Nähe gewesen. Er wusste auch, dass es nur wenige gab, die ihr die Stirn bieten konnten. In diesem Moment schwor sich Kassadin, seine Frau und Tochter zu rächen und diesen hinterlistigen Propheten sowie die Quelle seiner abgründigen Kraft zu zerstören. Er verdiente seinen Lebensunterhalt damit, sichere Wege durch die gefährlichsten Gegenden zu finden, und er war fest entschlossen, sich mit den arkansten und esoterischsten Waffen zu rüsten, die Valoran zu bieten hatte – Waffen, die die hellsten Köpfe von Zhaun erschaffen hatten und von ionischen Geistheilern gesegnet worden waren. Er forderte von jedem, den er kannte, Gefallen ein – von Gelehrten der Antike bis hin zu gewöhnlichen Schmugglern sollten ihm alle helfen, seine Ausrüstung zu erlangen. Viele glaubten, er sei verrückt geworden und dass sie ihren alten Freund zum letzten Mal lebendig sahen – Kassadin dankte ihnen nur für ihre Besorgnis und verabschiedete sich. Er würde sich der Leere allein stellen. Zu guter Letzt stahl er die berüchtigte Leerenklinge von Horok, das Schwert, das in den letzten Tagen des Reiches tausend Täuscher erschlagen hatte. Er spürte den kalten Sog des Untergangs in der Klinge, doch kümmerte ihn seine eigene Sterblichkeit nicht mehr, er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. In den Roben eines Pilgers machte sich Kassadin mehr als ein Jahrzehnt, nachdem er das letzte Mal einen Fuß in die Nähe der Ödnis gesetzt hatte, auf den Weg nach Icathia. Er würde dorthin gehen, wo sich kein Mensch je aufhalten sollte. Er würde seine Rache bekommen, auch wenn es ihn das Leben kostete. Alte Geschichte 2.= right|225px Es gibt einen Ort zwischen den Dimensionen, zwischen den Welten. Einige nennen ihn die Außenwelt, andere nur das Unbekannte. Die meisten nennen ihn jedoch die Leere. Trotz ihres Namens ist die Leere kein verlassener Ort, sondern vielmehr Heimat unaussprechlicher Dinge, für Menschen nicht zu ertragender Horror. Auch wenn das Wissen darüber in der modernen Zeit verloren gegangen ist, gibt es einige, die durch Zufall herausgefunden haben, was auf der anderen Seite ist und die sich nie wieder abwenden konnten. Kassadin ist eine solche Kreatur, ein Mensch der dazu gezwungen war, ins Angesicht der Leere zu blicken und dadurch für immer verändert wurde. Er war einst ein Forscher auf der Suche nach verbotenem Wissen und hat herausgefunden, dass das, was er eigentlich suchte, etwas ganz anderes war. Er ist einer der wenigen, die ihren Weg in das vergessene Icathia gefunden haben und überlebten, um davon zu berichten, indem sie den winzigen Brotkrumen, die in uralten Texten versteckt sind, folgten. Inmitten einer verfallenden, riesigen Stadt enthüllte Kassadin Geheimnisse, die er nie verraten wird - Geheimnisse, die ihn vor Furcht erzittern ließen, angesichts der Dinge, die da kommen werden und ihm offenbart wurden. Die Macht des Ortes drohte ihn für immer zu verzehren, doch Kassadin wählte den einzigen Weg, der ihm möglich war, um zu überleben - er ließ die Leere in sich eindringen. Rätselhafterwesie konnte er die fremden Triebe, die mit der Leere einhergingen, überwinden und ging daraus als etwas Übermenschliches hervor. Obwohl ein Teil von ihm an diesem Tag starb, weiß er, dass er Valoran vor den Dingen schützen muss, die an der Tür kratzen und nur darauf warten, hineinzugelangen und Qualen über die Welt zu bringen. Sie sind nur noch einen Schritt entfernt ... das bezeugt das Erscheinen der als Cho'Gaths bekannten Abscheulichkeit. }} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) right|225px Es gibt einen Ort zwischen den Dimensionen, zwischen den Welten. Einige nennen ihn die Außenwelt, andere nur das Unbekannte. Die meisten nennen ihn jedoch die Leere. Trotz ihres Namens ist die Leere kein verlassener Ort, sondern vielmehr Heimat unaussprechlicher Dinge, für Menschen nicht zu ertragender Horror. Auch wenn das Wissen darüber in der modernen Zeit verloren gegangen ist, gibt es einige, die durch Zufall herausgefunden haben, was auf der anderen Seite ist und die sich nie wieder abwenden konnten. Kassadin ist eine solche Kreatur, ein Mensch der dazu gezwungen war, ins Angesicht der Leere zu blicken und dadurch für immer verändert wurde. Er war einst ein Forscher auf der Suche nach verbotenem Wissen und hat herausgefunden, dass das, was er eigentlich suchte, etwas ganz anderes war. Er ist einer der wenigen, die ihren Weg in das vergessene Icathia gefunden haben und überlebten, um davon zu berichten, indem sie den winzigen Brotkrumen, die in uralten Texten versteckt sind, folgten. Obwohl ein Teil von ihm an diesem Tag starb, weiß er, dass er Valoran vor den Dingen schützen muss, die an der Tür kratzen und nur darauf warten, hineinzugelangen und Qualen über die Welt zu bringen. Sie sind nur noch einen Schritt entfernt ... das bezeugt das Erscheinen der als Cho'Gaths bekannten Abscheulichkeit. anschaust, ist er wahrscheinlich bereits da.}} Beziehungen * Obwohl er aus Shurima kommt, sind seine Band zu seiner Heimat durch die Leere sehr schwach. * Kassadins Mission ist es, seine Tochter und seine Frau zu rächen, beide wurden vor 10 Jahren von der Leere verschlungen. * Kassadin und sind Gegner. Kassadin kämpft gegen die Leere, während Malzahar als Prophet der Leere versucht, diese nach Runeterra zu bringen. ** Laut der neuen Geschichte beschuldigt Kassadin Malzahar, die Leere geöffnet und seine Frau und seine Tochter getöten zu haben. *** Eine sehr verbreitete Theorie unter Spielern ist, dass seine Tochter ist, welche die Leere überlebt hat. |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Kassadin Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Kassadin & Skins (Visuelle Überarbeitung) Kosmischer Schnitter Kassadin Screenshots.jpg|Kosmischer Schnitter Kassadin Skins ; : * Er ähnelt Emperor Zurg aus und einem Helghast Trooper aus . ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterolympiade 2010 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt ihn, bevor er durch die Leere transformiert wurde (das bedeutet, er ist gerade tief in Icathia). * Die Tentakel, die nach ihm greifen, könnten auf die Spezies von anspielen. * Seine gesamte Erscheinung erinnert sehr stark an Raziel aus der Legacy of Kain-Serie. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde veröffentlicht, um den Launch der Server in Ozeanien zu feiern. ** Alle Erträge des Servers kurz nach Veröffentlichung wurden an Wohltätige Organisationen gespendet. * Seine wird zu einem . * Er ähnelt Nummer 39: Utopia aus . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Die Idee für diesen Skin kam von NA Beschwörer "Ser Gregor". * Er lehnt an den aus dem von an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin zeigt ihn, wie er und seinem Plan beigetreten ist, die Leerengeborenen nach Runeterra zu bringen. Media Musik= |-|Galerie= Kassadin Konzept Exploration.png|Kassadin Konzept Exploration 1 Kassadin Konzept.jpg|Kassadin Konzept Exploration 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Kassadin Konzept 02.jpg|Kassadin Konzept Exploration 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Kassadin Frühes Konzept.png|Kassadin Frühes Konzept Kassadin Vorboten- Konzept.jpg|Vorboten-Kassadin Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Mike Butcher) Kassadin VU Model.jpg|Kassadin Update Model (vom Riot-Künstler Willem 'Tokkelossie' van der Schyf) Kassadin Kosmischer Schnitter Southern Cross.png|Kosmischer Schnitter Kassadin Promo Kassadin Kosmischer Schnitter Konzept.jpg|Kosmischer Schnitter Kassadin Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Paul 'Zeronis' Kwon) Kassadin Kosmischer Schnitter model.jpg|Kosmischer Schnitter Kassadin Model (vom Riot-Künstler Oscar 'shadowMacuahuitl' Monteon) |-|Skin-Spotlights= Festival-Kassadin - Skin-Spotlight| Tiefenwesen-Kassadin - Skin-Spotlight| Kassadin vor der Leere - Skin-Spotlight| Vorboten-Kassadin - Skin-Spotlight| Kosmischer Schnitter Kassadin - Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts EU West= Kassadin Standard Kassadin S alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Kassadin Kassadin Standard Kassadin S alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Kassadin Kassadin Festival-Kassadin S alt.jpg|1. Festival-Kassadin Kassadin Tiefenwesen-Kassadin S alt.jpg|1. Tiefenwesen-Kassadin Kassadin Kassadin vor der Leere S alt.jpg|1. Kassadin vor der Leere |-|China= Kassadin Standard Kassadin S Ch.jpg|Klassischer Kassadin Kassadin Festival-Kassadin S Ch.jpg|Festival-Kassadin Kassadin Tiefenwesen-Kassadin S Ch.jpg|Tiefenwesen-Kassadin Kassadin Kassadin vor der Leere S Ch.jpg|Kassadin vor der Leere Alte Ladebildschirmbilder EU West= Kassadin Standard Kassadin L alt.jpg|1. Klassischer Kassadin Kassadin Standard Kassadin L alt2.jpg|2. Klassischer Kassadin Kassadin Festival-Kassadin L alt.jpg|1. Festival-Kassadin Kassadin Tiefenwesen-Kassadin L alt.jpg|1. Tiefenwesen-Kassadin Kassadin Kassadin vor der Leere L alt.jpg|1. Kassadin vor der Leere |-|China= Kassadin Standard Kassadin L Ch.jpg|Klassischer Kassadin Kassadin Festival-Kassadin L Ch.jpg|Festival-Kassadin Kassadin Tiefenwesen-Kassadin L Ch.jpg|Tiefenwesen-Kassadin Kassadin Kassadin vor der Leere L Ch.jpg|Kassadin vor der Leere |Trivia= Trivia * Kassadin wurde von Ezreal entworfen. * Das alte Bild von wird auch für die Verbesserung verwendet. * Kassadins Atemgeräusche sind ungewöhnlich stark, was an Darth Vader aus Star Wars ''erinnert. * Kassadin war für den U.R.F.-Modus nicht verfügbar - sehr wahrscheinlich weil er mit dem ohnehin niedrigen Cooldown auf seiner ultimativen Fähigkeit mit hoher Geschwindigkeit die ganze Karte hätte überqueren können. Champion-Update: Kassadin ;von '''fizzNchips' Champion-Update: Kassadin wurde aufpoliert und ist bereit, im aus der Champion-Aktualisierungswerkstatt herauszutreten. center|640px Ähnlich wie schon bei und Ende letzten Jahres erhält nun auch Kassadin eine rein visuelle Überarbeitung seines Grundmodells und seiner Skins. Das bedeutet, wir haben für ihn ein neues Modell, neue Texturen und einen ganzen Satz neuer Animationen, visueller Effekte und Zaubereffekte. Wir haben auch seine überarbeitet, damit sie ein bisschen schärfer wirkt und auch in Bezug auf Ressourcen einiges weniger kostet. Selbst die Leere liebt Toaster. Alte Fähigkeiten Kassadin Damping Void alt.png|Damping Void Kassadin Exploit alt.png|Exploit Kassadin Leerenstein alt.png|1. Leerenstein (P) Kassadin Kugel der Leere alt.png|1. Kugel der Leere (Q) Kassadin Energiewelle alt.png|1. Energiewelle (W) Kassadin Leerenklinge alt.png|1. Leerenklinge (E) Kassadin Leerenwanderer alt.png|1. Leerenwanderer ® |patchhistory= = Versionsgeschichte = V10.3: * ** Erlittener Schaden ist normal ⇒ wird um 10 % verringert. V10.1: * Grundwerte ** ⇒ * ** Kassadins Mana-Debuff-Dauer wird jetzt am Rand des Symbols für R angezeigt. V9.24: * ** 9 Sekunden auf allen Rängen ⇒ Sekunden * ** % des fehlenden Manas|mana}} ⇒ % des fehlenden Manas|mana}} (verfünfacht bei Champions) * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 5 % verringert ⇒ ist wieder normal. V9.2: * ** |armor}} ⇒ ** |armor}} ⇒ |armor}} V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt im Rahmen des Fähigkeitensymbols das verbleibende Zeitfenster für den verstärkten Angriff der Fähigkeit an. * ** Das Signalisieren dieser Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die Zeit an, bis Steigerungen auslaufen, wenn Kassadin "Leerenwanderer" aufgrund zu vieler Steigerungen nicht einsetzen kann. V8.24b: * ** ⇒ V5.5: * Allgemein ** Modell, Texturen und Animationen wurden aktualisiert. Zudem gab es kleinere optische Änderungen an Standard- und allen anderen Skins. ** Neue Fähigkeitensymbole * ** Abklingzeit: 7/5/3 Sekunden ⇒ 6/4/2 Sekunden ** Reichweite: 450 ⇒ 500 ** Kosten: 60 Mana ⇒ 50 Mana V5.4: * ** Reichweite: 700 ⇒ 450 ** Grundwert für Kosten: 75 Mana ⇒ 60 Mana V5.3: * ** Schaden: 80/105/130/155/180 magischer Schaden ⇒ 70/95/120/145/170 magischer Schaden V4.14: * ** Glich eher einem Kluftsprint: 12 Sekunden ⇒ 20 Sekunden V4.12: * ** Abklingzeit: 6 Sekunden ⇒ 9 Sekunden * ** Dauer der Verlangsamung: 3 Sekunden ⇒ 1 Sekunde ** Höhe der Verlangsamung: 30/35/40/45/50 % ⇒ 50/60/70/80/90 % V4.9: * Allgemein: * Grundlauftempo: 350 ⇒ 340 * ** Schaden: 40/75/110/145/180 (+0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 40/65/90/115/140 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) V4.7: * ** Magieschild: 40/80/120/160/200 (+0,8 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 40/70/100/130/160 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) V4.6: * Allgemein ** Lauftempo: 340 ⇒ 350 ** Mana pro Stufe: 45 ⇒ 70 * ** Magieschild: 40/70/100/130/160 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 40/80/120/160/200 (+0,8 Fähigkeitsstärke) ** Fehlerbehebung: Unterbricht , und jetzt wie vorgesehen. * ** Aktiver Schaden: 40/65/90/115/140 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 40/75/110/145/180 (+0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke) V4.4: * Kassadins Partikel wurden aktualisiert * Kassadins Angriffsreichweite wurde auf 150 erhört * : ** Kassadin ignoriert nun zusätzlich die Kollision mit Einheiten. ** Gewährt kein Angriffstempo mehr. * : ** Gewährt Kassadin nun zusätzlich 1,5 Sekunden lang einen Schild, der 40/70/100/130/160 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) magischen Schaden absorbiert. ** Bewirkt keine Verstummung mehr, sondern unterbricht kanalisierte Fähigkeiten. ** Schaden: 80/110/140/170/200 (+0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 80/105/130/155/180 (+0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke) * : ** PASSIV Kassadins normale Angriffe entziehen der Leere Energie und verursachen 20 (+0,1 Fähigkeitsstärke) zusätzlichen magischen Schaden. ** AKTIV Kassadin lädt seine Leerenklinge auf, wodurch sein nächster normaler Angriff 40/65/90/115/140 (+0,6 Fähigkeitsstärke) zusätzlichen magischen Schaden verursacht und 4/5/6/7/8 % seines fehlenden Manas wiederherstellt (erhöht sich gegen Champions auf 20/25/30/35/40 %). ** ABKLINGZEIT 6 Sekunden ** MANAKOSTEN Keine Kosten ** NUTZEN Setzt bei Aktivierung Kassadins Timer für normale Angriffe zurück. * : ** SCHADEN: 80/120/160/200/240 (+0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 80/105/130/155/180 (+0,7 Fähigkeitsstärke) * : ** SCHADEN: 80/100/120 (+0,8 Fähigkeitsstärke) ⇒ 80/100/120 (+2 % des maximalen Manas) ** SCHADENSSTEIGERUNG: 50/55/60 (+0,1 Fähigkeitsstärke) pro Steigerung ⇒ 40/50/60 (+1 % des maximalen Manas) pro Steigerung ** STEIGERUNGEN : Kostet +100 Mana pro Steigerung. ⇒ Die Manakosten pro Steigerungen sind nun verdoppelt. ** NUTZEN: Erstattet Mana zurück, wenn gegnerische Champions getroffen werden. ⇒ Erstattet nun kein Mana mehr zurück, wenn gegnerische Champions getroffen werden. ** ABKLINGZEIT: 7/6/5 Sekunden ⇒ 7/5/3 Sekunden ** MANAKOSTEN: 100 ⇒ 75 ** MAXIMALE ANZAHL STEIGERUNGEN : 10 ⇒ 4 ** DAUER DER STEIGERUNG: 8 Sekunden ⇒ 12 Sekunden V4.3: * : ** Schaden: 80/115/150/185/220 ⇒ 80/110/140/170/200 ** Verstummung: 1,5/1,75/2/2,25/2,5 Sekunden ⇒ 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 Sekunden * : ** Schaden: 80/130/180/230/280 ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 V3.13: *Werte **Die Magieresistenz pro Stufe wurde von 1,25 auf 0 verringert. V3.11: Nur Kristallnarbe! * ** Die Dauer wurde von 1/1,4/1,8/2,2/2,6 auf 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 Sekunden verringert. V3.9: Nur Kristallnarbe! * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 7/6/5 auf 9/8/7 Sekunden erhöht. ** Die Reichweite wurde von 700 auf 600 verringert. V3.03: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den normale Angriffe mit aktiver „ “ den aktiven Schaden von „ “ mehr als einmal auslöste. ** Der aktive Effekt von „ “ verursacht keinen Schaden mehr an Inhibitoren und dem Nexus. V1.0.0.154: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „ “ manchmal rückwärts feuerte, nachdem Kassadin „ “ benutzt hat. V1.0.0.151: * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,15 auf 0,3 erhöht. ** Der zusätzliche Schaden trifft nicht mehr die Inhibitoren oder den Nexus. V1.0.0.143: * ** Der Schaden wurde von 60/90/120 auf 60/70/80 verringert. ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,5 auf 0,8 erhöht. V1.0.0.131: * Die Abklingzeit von „ “ wurde von 6/5/4 auf 7/6/5 erhöht. V1.0.0.130: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den nach möglicherweise rückwärts gezaubert wurde. V1.0.0.125: *Der magische Schaden von „Stein der Leere“ wurde von 10 % auf 15 % erhöht. *Die Projektilgeschwindigkeit von „Kugel der Leere“ wurde von 1150 auf 1400 erhöht. *Der Grundschaden von „Leerenklinge“ wurde von 20/30/40/50/60 auf 30/45/60/75/90 erhöht. 'V1.0.0.103: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 15 auf 12 verringert. 'V1.0.0.101: * Die Manakosten von wurden von 30/40/50/60/70 auf 25 verringert. * : ** Erzeugt nicht länger Partikel über dem Nebel des Krieges. ** Bewirkt nun eine Verbesserung, die die Wirkdauer der erhöhten Kosten und des erhöhten Schadens weiterer Wirkungen anzeigt. 'V1.0.0.100: * Die Kurzinfo beim Verbessern von gibt nun richtigerweise wieder, dass sich die Manakosten erhöhen. * kann nicht mehr im festgehaltenen Zustand benutzt werden. 'V1.0.0.99: * Allgemein ** Die Reichweite von normalen Angriffen wurde von 120 auf 125 erhöht. ** Die pro Stufe gewonnene Magieresistenz wurde von 0 auf 1,25 erhöht. '''V1.0.0.96: * wurde überarbeitet: ** Passiv: Der Mana-Entzug wurde entfernt und durch eine konstante Mana-Wiederherstellung von 4/8/12/16/20 bei einem Treffer ersetzt. Dieser Effekt gibt gegen Champions dreimal so viel Mana zurück. ** Aktiv: Kassadin erhält 5 Sekunden lang 7/15/25/38/50 Rüstungsdurchdringung, bei einer Abklingzeit von 15 Sekunden und Manakosten von 30/40/50/60/70. Das Aktivieren dieser Fähigkeit zählt wie das Wirken eines Zaubers und somit auch für . * Die Geschwindigkeit der wurde von 900 auf 1150 erhöht. * (Passiv): ** Der Effekt auf das Angriffstempo durch den „Stein der Leere“ wurde geändert, so dass er nun kumuliert werden kann und sich erneuert, anstatt wie bisher, bei einem Zaubertreffer ersetzt zu werden. Diese Änderung gibt Kassadin erheblich mehr Angriffstempo und behält dieses auch gewöhnlich länger bei. ** Die Dauer wurde von 5 auf 4 Sekunden verringert. }}